Watch Yourself
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: Evan Bourne has been getting a great start in the WWE, but the Miz and John Morrison aren't too thrilled about his success. Major slash.


Tuesday night in Nashville. Another late night ECW show had come to a close. For some like Matt Hardy, they were on top of the world. Their career couldn't be better. However, for The Miz and John Morrison, they weren't doing so good. Miz had just lost his match to the rising star, Evan Bourne, once known as Matt Sydal. The boys had to admit though, Matt wasn't a bad athlete, but he was seriously hurting their chances of moving on in the company. They figured, they had to give him the message.

Matt went back into the locker room to grab his bag to be met with a pat on the back. It was his new friend who seemed to be nothing more than a mix of Kofi Kingston and Carlito. He didn't even really know his name, Tito something or other. Vince just decided to shove the two together as partners.

"Good job tonight, man." he praised. Matt smiled.

"Thanks." he replied beginning to remove his padding and putting them in his black WWE douffel bag. He thought that his friend would just pack his things and leave as well. To his surprise, the compliments were just starting.

"I mean, at first, I thought that Miz was gonna get you for sure, but then you came back and wham!" He said excitedly. Tito was beginning to sound more like a fanboy than an actual wrestler.

"Oh, thanks really, but-" Matt was cut off.

"Man, you and I are gonna make a great team! We're gonna be invincible! No one will want to mess with us." This guy was getting uncomfortably close to Matt's face. It's times like this that Matt just wished he had taken the contract offer from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling instead. God, his new partner was annoying as hell. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to face this kind of stuff.

"Look, thanks, but I have to finish packing." Matt said trying to get Tito to leave him alone. Tito had another idea.

"Well, look, I don't have a roommate, so do you want to hang out with me tonight?" he asked. Matt quirked an eyebrow. How come he didn't have a roommate?

"What? Vince didn't assign you someone to room with at the hotel?" Matt asked rather confused.

"My roommate wanted to be in another room. He said it would better for the both of us." Tito replied, a disappointed look on his face. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I can't imagine why." Matt said sarcasticly. Tito nodded.

"I know, right? I don't get it either. Why would he say that? Better for the both of us? What do think he meant?" He would just not shut up.

"I have no idea." Matt said trying to obviously sound sarcastic.

"Neither do I." Tito said. His voice signaled that he didn't pick up on Matt's I-could-care-less attitude. There was just no chance of getting through to this guy. Matt just needed to ditch this wrestler wanna-be.

"Well, thank you very much for your offer, but I think I'll have to pass." Matt replied. Tito was starting to look kind of let down. "I mean, I would if I could. Really, but you know, I don't want to let my own roommate down. If I leave, he'll be all alone." he lied. He was alone, too. Tito nodded.

"Well, I understand." Tito said smiling. Matt zipped up his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Well, listen I'm gonna get going. I'll see you...whenever." Matt said as he began to leave. Tito waved.

"Alright, man! Maybe we can travel together, too!" he suggested.

'Oh God forbid!' Matt thought as he pushed open the heavy metal door. "Uh, maybe." he said, the door closing slowly behind him. 'Maybe? Yeah right! When I joined this company, I thought that these were serious athletes. This is nothing like Wrestling Society X.' Matt thought as he walked through the empty parking lot. 'At least they knew when to stop acting like fans and act like superstars. I mean, what the fuck kind of company is this?' He made it out of the parking lot and began walking down the sidewalk toward the hotel.

'And the initiation...' he shuddered. 'John Bradshaw molesting me in the shower was definately not something I wanted went I signed into this company.' He wasn't alone. Many other of his fellow wrestlers, Edge, Grand Master Sexay, received this initiation as well. The creepy part was that no one, not even Vince knew if JBL actually enjoyed doing that or what. The guy is married for god sakes! Then the question is, 'Does his wife know about that?' My answer is, 'Somehow, I don't think so.'

As he kept thinking about the major problems he was having with the WWE, he arrived in through the door of the hotel, walked into the elevator and pressed the light-up button number 3. He watched as the metal doors slowly came to together and the elevator shook as it made it's climb up to his floor.

All the while, he glanced around, humming to the slipshod classical music playing on the small speaker above him.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop. Ding, the elevator signaled before the doors began to open. Matt casually walked out and headed to his room. As he walked he digged around in his pocket pulling out the plastic card key. He stopped when he reached room 313. Matt inserted the key in the slot and pulled it out. A clunk sound was heard letting him know to open the door. He sighed and pushed open the door, walking into the cold, unlit room. The door slammed shut behind him.

He flipped on the light and walked over to the bed throwing his bag on floor. He sighed, flopping onto his stomach onto the soft queen-sized bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he heard a click and the light went out. Matt rolled over and sat up. He got up and walked back over to the lightswitch. He quizzically looked to find that it was in the off position. He was sure he turned the light on when he walked in. Either, he was going crazy or his room was haunted. He shook his head and flipped the switch back on again filling the room with light.

Once the light came back on, he got that unnerving feeling that he was being watched. he didn't believe in ghosts, but just in case, he didn't want to turn around to see a transparent figure of some sort. He swallowed hard and slowly looked over his shoulder. It was Mike Mizanin and John Hennigan (Miz and Morrison). But before Matt could do or say a thing, John grabbed Matt's arms as Miz shoved a ball gag in his mouth. John kept a good hold on Matt as he struggled trying to break free.

"Dammit, Mike. Hurry up with that rope! I can't hold him forever!" John ordered as Mike siffed through their own bag hidden under the small table in the corner of the room. Matt struggled even more. He had no idea what was going on and he had the feeling that he didn't want to know.

"I got it!" Mike said, rushing over, the long tan rope in hand. John brought Matt's hands together behind his back as Mike tied them together tightly.

"Don't knot it too tight. We don't want him to break his wrists." John warned.

"I know that!" Mike replied as he nearly finished the knot. John grabbed the back of his neck and threw Matt to the floor. John kicked Matt onto his his side. Matt tried to get out the binds, but to no avail. "Listen, up, Sydal." Mike started, "John and I didn't enjoy the result of our match tonight."

"So, Mike and I figure that there's really only one way of...getting to you." John said as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"Huh?" Matt said, his speech muffled by the gag. Then he began to wonder what that was that John pulled out of his pocket. John opened a part of the side of the object. Then Matt got the realization, it was a pocket-sized camcorder. Records up to forty-five minutes, battery power for up to five hours. But what were they going to do?

"Well," Mike continued. "it seems that you noticed our camera. Don't worry about that." he said, an evil smirk coming over his face. At that moment it seemed that Mike's eyes had actually changed somehow. It was almost scary. Mike grabbed a hold of Matt's hair and hoisted him onto his feet and pulled him close. Now, this _was_ scary. Mike's eyes were and unnatural crimson color. Mike chuckled. Matt got a scared look on his face and his eyes got wide.

"Mike, the camera's all ready." John said turning the camera on the record mode. Mike shot him a menacing look. "Sorry, _Miz_." Matt was now majorly confused.

'Miz? Wait, what's the difference?' Matt thought as Miz threw him onto the bed. 'Wait a minute...' Matt looked around and things finally added up. '...Shit.' Matt vigoriously shook his head. Miz laughed manically as he came up along side him. He quickly began to rip off Matt's pants, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at John.

"Are you recording this, bitch?" he asked John holding the camera. John turned off the camera. and glared at him.

"I was!" John yelled. "Don't forget, I own your ass!" Miz got up and stormed over.

"Sure you own Mike and we happen to share this body, but need I remind you about _my _ownership over you!" Miz replied. Then the fur started flying. The two bickered and argued for so long that Matt lost interest and fell asleep.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"Alright, let's just get this over with. We're getting nowhere." John said ending their stupid fight. John got the camera ready again as Miz walked over to a sleeping Matt and slapped him across the face. Matt immediately woke up and remembered what was going on.

"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked his speech still muffled. Miz laughed and turned toward John.

"Why are we doing this? Henigan, record this." He told as he kneeled down to get in Matt's face. "I'll tell you why..." A ding sound was heard from the camera as John began recording their conversation. "We've been in the business for quite a while. John and I kick ass as a tag team and when we are put in singles matches. However, it's little punks like you that make us look like dirt and make us have to start from scratch." John gave a thumbs up as he continued to hold the recording camera.

Matt cocked his head. Miz sighed and shook his head. "My God, you're stupid." he said. Matt frowned. This time he made no attempt to struggle. He wanted to hear this. "On you're first day here, John and Mike told you this, right?" he asked grabbing his hair again. Matt winced in pain, but he suddenly remembered that. Miz was right. John and Mike told him to take a dive when they were ever put in a match together. He had completely forgotten about that. They hadn't really been in any matches together.

"Do you remember that, now?" Miz asked angrily. Matt nodded hoping that would be his ticket out of there and he could go report it to Vince or somebody. "See that, John? He remembers that now." Miz said mockingly. Apparently, Matt was getting out just yet. "So, because you didn't listen, this won't go unpunished. John?" Miz said looking at John.

"We're going to make you wish you hadn't double crossed us. We're going to...well...I think that you can guess at this point..." John said evilly.

"John, don't leave him guessing!" Miz looked back into the terrified eyes of Matt Sydal. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be walking for days!" Miz threatened with a demonic smile. Matt's eyes got wide and shook his head. "Oh, but there's more! John over there is going to record the whole thing, so if you cross us again, it'll be one of the highlights on the Dirt Sheet AND..."

'Oh God, there's more?' Matt thought.

"After the live showing on ECW, we'll drag you back here and do this again times three!" Matt gulped. He was definately in serious trouble. Then, Matt looked smug. "Oh, I know what you're thinking." Miz continued. "After we take care of you tonight, you're going to tell Vince." Matt's face dropped. "Who's he going to believe? You?...or us?"

Miz quickly ripped off Matt's boxers revealing his bare ass to the camera. Miz chuckled as he too took off his own pants and flipped Matt onto his stomach. Miz stuck his index finger into his mouth heavily coating it with saliva. He gently stroked Matt's ass before forcing the slick finger into Matt's tight hole. Matt groaned in pain as Miz's finger went in and out, soon followed by a second and third finger. Matt's eyes were already starting to water and things hadn't gotten completely intense just yet.

As Miz slowly took out his fingers, Matt shut his eyes tight praying for all of this to be nightmare. John, still filming, smiled as Miz took off his own boxers. It may have been the demonic side of Mike, but he was still his boyfriend.

Miz took his own member in his hand and began to thoroughly pump up and down trying to get an erection. However, as he moaned in pleasure, he was also making John hot. So, it became quite difficult for John to hold the camera still. Miz's penis was finally to his liking and he straddled Matt. He began teasing him by rubbing the tip along the crack of his ass. 'Just get it over with!' Matt screamed in his head.

Miz got a good grip on Matt's waist and thrust himself hard into Matt. In and out at a steady pace he went, panting, and sprinkling 'fuck' and 'goddamn' every once and a while. Matt whimpered, tears rolling down his face as Miz struck his prostate with every thrust. He steadily increased his pace making it even more painful for Matt.

"Shit, John...how long...does this...video...have to be?" Miz asked keeping his pace.

"Long enough to humiliate him." he replied. "You can come at any time at this point." Miz nodded as he neared his climax. Mike growled and suddenly shot his seed deep inside him. He slowly pulled out, a string of semen and blood following the tip. Miz wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. He turned back to Matt, covered in sweat and soaked in semen, a small flow of blood trailing down onto the sheets.

Miz smirked and slapped Matt's ass hard. Matt groaned and moaned in agony. They heard the beeping of the camera as John turned it off and put in back in his coat pocket.

"Alright, Miz, let's get out of here. We got what we came for." John said taking the ball gag off of Matt as Miz began to untie him. Matt immediately grabbed his throbbing back-side hissing in pain. "Now, Sydal, we hoped you learned something from this." John said. Matt nooded.

"Good. Hopefully, if you keepthrowing your matches, we won't have to do this again and show this little video. Got it?" Miz asked pulling his pants back on. Matt sighed.

"Ye-yes." he whined holding back tears. Miz and John looked at each other and chuckled. Miz regained his composure and he began to head for the door.

"Remember, you win a match against us and cowik!" John said making a slashing motion across his throat "But I'm sure that won't happen." he followed Miz to the door and shut off the light. "Sweet dreams, Matt." he said maniacly laughing as he shut the door the behind him leaving Matt in pain with nothing but the enveloping blackness to comfort him.


End file.
